


Favour for you

by juuvio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuvio/pseuds/juuvio
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou finds himself lingering too long on watching his prey, so it was about time he did something about it.





	Favour for you

**Author's Note:**

> Some boredom writing at 5AM, I'll probably go through this tomorrow and realise how damn awful it is. *Walks away quietly*
> 
> I should really get on with my other pieces, I'm just a professional procrastinator!

Golden eyes watched his so called prey eagerly, like they’d done so for the past 3 weeks. How pathetic for a vampire, to simply sit back and watch for this long instead of getting straight down to the feast. Uncharacteristic to say at the very least, it was quite a challenge for a blood-sucker to think past the euphoric warmth running down their throats, but for an odd reason Bokuto held back his desires. This human, tall, slender, handsome as can be, crazy hair and a bewitching gaze to go along with his allure. The beast was almost afraid if he went near the young man he wouldn’t be able to resist tearing him apart, so he kept a fair distance. But, all good things come to an end eventually.

 

Monday’s, Tuesday’s and Wednesday’s, he left class at times varying from 12pm to 4pm. Thursday’s and Friday’s were occupied with his part-time job at a well known café, finishing up at around 6pm and leaving close to 7pm. In all the uncredited times, he simply went back to his dorm and went to sleep. The guy looked like he had a decent social life, along with pretty good social skills, but in his free time he was rather lonely. Maybe he’d binge a show or two on netflix, power through an essay but otherwise he just curled up in bed. _How strange._

 

Bokuto wanted a little more than his blood, he wanted his name, his attention, maybe even a friendship- _impossible._ _What the hell am I even thinking?_ But this certain bedhead was annoyingly appealing to Bokuto, why? He wanted to walk up to him and say hi or anything, but he may be swayed too much by his hunger. The appetizing aroma was caught from miles away, Bokuto couldn’t even imagine the struggle of being right in front of him. _Right, he’d be dead. Like he’s suppose to be, fucking give in already. Humans are food not friends, humans are food not friends, humans are food not… friends. Maybe just this one time?_

 

Knowing this tempting human’s schedule off by heart at this point, Bokuto didn’t have much of a problem with _accidentally_ bumping into him, and he made sure he fed heavily before doing so. Didn’t want to go straight for his throat without at least knowing his name, did he? Even his name would be just enough to satisfy him, so he thinks. _What if I like him too much? Nah, he might be a total asshat._ The movement of dark hair was caught in Bokuto’s extended vision, swiveling on his heel to make that oh so cliché bump into the stranger. “Oh crap! Sorry dude didn’t… see you there.” There he was, directly in front of him. He was even more breathtaking up close. Skin smooth and glinting under the streetlamp from the dewy surface, eyes holding powerful warm hues, comparable to antique jewelry of some sort, his jawline and cheekbones sharp enough to slice cleanly through skin. _Fuck._

 

“Shit, my bad. I was in a daydream.” He laughed, his lower lids puffing out more from his soft smiling. He looked tired, like he was completely prepared to go and crash on his bed this very moment. Not so much up for conversation. _He smells so good…_ “Hey, have I seen you around here somewhere?”

 

“Ahaha… Nah, or I dunno maybe? I’m around here and there…” _What the fuck am I saying._

 

“Eh, thought I’ve seen you hover around when I look out the windows from the café.”

 

 _Oh fuck, that obvious?_ “Pfff I’m a bored man, what can I say! Love to people watch.” Bokuto held his breath when his future meal put his face closer, looking as though he was inspecting him.

 

“Nice eyes.”

 

The rich golden pigment from a vampire’s gaze sure was hard to hide, and hard to excuse. “Oh, thanks! I like yours.”

 

“Mine are pretty dull, yours are like actually… Gold. What the hell, that’s not even possible, you got contacts in?”

 

“Nope they’re real!” The crease between the bedhead’s brows deepened at his statement. “Runs in the family… Yours are cool though. Kinda like amber. Pretty rare!”

 

“Not as rare as gold…” He finally took a step back and chuckled. “Science has it all wrong apparently, unless you’re some supernatural monster.”

 

His breath hitched at the remark, stretching his lips into an awkward grin.

 

“Though if that were true… Science is complete bullshit! What’s your name?” A small smile shaped his lips again, awaiting an answer from this predator, unknownst to him.

 

“Oh! Bokuto Koutarou, what’s yours?”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou… Anyway I better head back I’m tired as hell.” Kuroo brushed past Bokuto and patted him on the shoulder, giving a short wave. “See ya around.”

 

Bokuto could only mumble a short bye, feeling the familiar burn coarse through his throat and tugging at his craving strings. His scent was irresistible, he wasn’t even sure how he managed to make it to the end of the conversation without going straight for the kill. _Walk away Bokuto… I’ll find someone else…_

 

_But I want him._

 

His quick steps were as silent as the night itself, almost like a soft breeze that wouldn’t trigger one’s touch senses, undetectable and dangerous. He mulled through his mind what was the quickest way to make it to Kuroo’s dorm, seeing at his 3 week stalking programme allowed him to memorise where he lived. _Window. Fire escape._ His enhanced speed allowed him to skip flights of steps, arriving to his destination in a short few minutes. To his surprise, the window was ajar. _No guilt about breaking his window… Not like he’d notice, he’ll be dead._ An unusual feeling pulled in his chest, almost as though he was feeling guilty. He had killed countless humans without remorse, why should he? He was on top of the food chain. He didn’t know this Kuroo Tetsurou, he only knew he was painfully attractive and his damn name. _Why did I waste this much time._

 

The dorm apartment was dark and quiet, the distant sound of echoing steps bouncing off the walls. Instead of positioning himself for an attack, Bokuto left himself hovering by the window. What was he going to do? Jump out again? _Get over it! He’s human, it’s no problem._ The crack of the front door startled the silver haired vampire out of his thoughts, and he swiftly maneuvered himself to a less noticeable spot in the dorm.

 

“I mean yeah… No I am coming tomorro- Ha no I swear, I won’t bail again. Huh? No everything’s fine, just been busy with uni work is all…”

 

He was on the phone, that much Bokuto gathered. He was worried the guy just walked in knowing he would be there and casually started speaking to him. _Like humans would be so casual and calm over that, he’d probably scream._ He held back a snicker and focused his hearing on the deep voice that was lowered in volume. He didn’t sound so interested in going to this thing tomorrow.

 

“Uhhh… Yeah? I dunno I’ll be up whatever time I wake up- okay shit fine, 9. Got it. Kay, see ya.” The dorm fell quiet again after the beep, and a lengthy sigh left the weary student. Finally, there was movement, and Kuroo was walking straight to the kitchen. _Shit hiding place!_ Bokuto stepped quietly behind the door and listened to the soft footsteps that entered the room. He braced his eyes for the incoming blinding light, but there was only darkness. _Weirdo, he eats in the dark?_ There was the opening of a cabinet door of some sort, a bit of rattling and shuffling. Bokuto peeked from behind the door to look on from behind Kuroo, who was focussing his attention on the counter. _Perfect opportunity!_ He finally took tentative steps towards Kuroo, certain to keep himself silent and unnoticed, but froze at the rattling and multiple tappings on the counter. His diverted his eyes away from the man’s nape, looking down to see he was pouring out a hefty amount of pills into his hand, a few strays bouncing and escaping on the smooth surface of the counter.

 

 _Suicide, huh._ Bokuto wasn’t sure whether he should talk him out of it, or believe he was doing him a favour by going through with this. In a long 10 seconds, he came to the conclusion he’ll go with the latter, but by then Kuroo had already turned around. He looked surprised, of course he would. The guy he met not half an hour ago was stood uninvited creepily behind him in his home. But not entirely surprised. In fact, he looked too uninterested to question the situation. _Can’t turn back now._

 

When Bokuto’s lips came into contact with the soft, warm surface of Kuroo’s neck, and his elongated fangs sank past the delicacy like a knife through butter, a wave of relief rippled through him. The more than satisfying burst of savoury and warmth quenched his everlasting thirst, but unlike his usual feeds did so. The two crumbled down to the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, Bokuto still cradling the back of Kuroo’s head with one hand and used the other to clutch over Kuroo’s mouth. On average, it would take around 7 minutes to drink a human dry, that was if the blood was being drank at a normal pace. Bokuto however, was drawing the blood greedily and lacked restraint. It wasn’t everyday he came across blood that sang in harmony with his taste buds, and in all honesty he should have been savouring the taste. He was never the one hold himself back though.

 

Kuroo’s struggling was gradually becoming weaker, although they weren’t very devoted to begin with, the struggling was likely just a very human reaction to getting tackled like that and having something snap at their throat. The guy was going to kill himself anyway, so if anything he was relieved himself. Bokuto _hoped._ He felt the slender body beneath him grow cooler and stiller, the skin brushing against his face become clammy and icy, and the panicked heartbeat crying in Kuroo’s chest flutter like butterfly wings. He was probably in hypovolemic shock by now, _it’s nearly over._ Bokuto was tempted to pull away to just check on him, he ask if he was okay, or anything to make his passing easier… But maybe it was best if he left the guy to his own thoughts.

 

The fluttering heartbeat finally slowed, ever so gradually, as though it was fighting to stay alive. Like his heart wasn’t ready to leave yet. Soon, there was only a disturbing silence. Bokuto pulled away from the body, still holding Kuroo’s head. His eyes didn’t make it all the way to peace and remained half open, but all life and light had long escaped. The tears left a glassy film over the now listless gaze, and the once golden skin was pale and ashy. His colorless lips parted slightly, all muscles relaxed and at rest.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but there was an unwelcomed warmth brewing in Bokuto’s own gleaming eyes. Crying? But why? Maybe it was always just tragic to see something that’s natural instinct is to _stay alive,_ but their own mind pushes them to want to work against nature and take control themselves.

 

“Damn humans… you really are strange.”


End file.
